Where it Began
by alwaysthinking101
Summary: Going back to where Jade and Beck began. What happened? How did the two become a couple?  What were their lives like?, please don't complain, but i like constructive criticism :  - T for a reason!
1. First Impression, Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Just like any other one, sadly I don't own victorious.**

**So, this is from the beginning, when Jade and Beck first met, naww.**

First Impression. Becks POV

It was 6:30 Thursday morning and my alarm was blaring; I could tell the sun was starting to rise even with my eyes shut. Groaning, I reached out and found the off button on my alarm clock. Finally it was silent. I smiled remembering that today was orientation at Hollywood Arts High School. 5 minutes later I slowly got out of bed, got ready and headed into my parents' house to have a half decent breakfast. Living in an RV in my parents' driveway didn't give me a lot of option for food, so I ate in my parents' house a fair bit. Dad dropped me off at Hollywood Arts at 8; I could tell that my dad was nervous for me. I walked through the doors of Hollywood Arts, I had been here once before but there was such a different feeling to it, Now my dreams of becoming an actor were starting to come true. I got a coffee before going to the assembly hall to meet my new classmates.

"Good Morning new Hollywood Arts students," said Principal Eikner, "I know you are all very excited but I need you to take a seat."

Blah Blah Blah, We all sat down and listened to a boring speech, although I must give them some credit they did try to make it interesting for us.

1 hour later we went to our first class.

I walked into a classroom with a small stage at the front, no teacher only group of student. I walked over to them.

"Hi, I'm Beck," I said.

"Hey Beck, I'm Cat, this is Andre, Robbie and that's Rex, he's weird," she said cheerily, " Nice too met you. How are you? Are you excited? I am. I wonder where our teacher is." She was talking so fast it was hard to understand her.

"Good Morning children with blooming talent," called the teacher from the front of the classroom, shocking us all. But no one was there, strange. "Hi!" the teacher appeared on the stage. Cat screamed and everyone else laughed at her. "Quite down. I'm Mr. Sikowitz, Your acting teacher, but just call me Sikowitz, it sounds too formal. LETS PLAY A GAME!" he exclaimed. I could tell that the next few years were going to be interesting, in a good way.

We all stood up and played the alphabet game but we had to introduce our selves' and say something about us at the same time, he said it was an acting exercise, I don't know it sounds pretty weird to me. We went around the room, starting with Sikowitz, moving onto Cat, Robbie skipping Rex, because he wasn't really a student.

"Don't like my parents' rules, and I want to be an actor, my name is Beck Oliver." I said, thinking it was pretty creative for on the spot. It continued around the class.

"I like who I am so deal with it, and my name is Jade West," she said with whatever tone. Catching my attention, I looked over at her, she had dark brown hair with some pink streaks, it was curly and wore mainly black. I couldn't help but stare. She kind of freaked me out with what she said.

Finally it was lunch; I sat with Andre, Cat and Robbie. Picking away at our lunches Jade walked up sitting between Cat and Andre.

"JADE!" squealed Cat, hugging her.

"Err Hi Cat, let go of me!" she semi-yelled back at her. We sat around the table for a few minutes, silent.

"Jade, this is Andre, Robbie, Robbies' puppet Rex and Beck!" Cat spoke with a more restrained voice.

"Um, hi," she said before sipping her coffee.

"Andre, come with me, I want to show you something!" Cat ran away from the table dragging Andre with her.

"I guess I'll see you guys later." He shouted. "Cat where are you taking me?"

"Sooo, how do like it here so far?" I asked to break the silence.

"Good, I guess." Robbie said quietly.

"What do you mean good, most of the girls you tried talking to laughed at you man," Rex exclaimed. The puppet talks! Why? Robbie got of and walked away speaking to Rex, something about how he needs to stop ruining his life.

"Well it looks like it's just you and me," I pointed out.

"Why thank-you Captain Obvious," she teased.

"Do you like your classes?" She didn't reply, what a lame attempt of trying to make a conversation. As much as she freaked me out and I wanted to leave the table, I didn't want to be mean. Like, come on, I'm sitting at the table with a freaky Goth chick and she's barely talking to me.

Picking at her salad, she looked up and shrugged.

"Sooo, what are you doing over the summer?" I was trying to make a conversation… again!

"Nothing, I hate making plans for anything. I live life as it comes, day by day," She said, "Why do you care?"

"Well, I was just hoping that we could hang out as a group over the summer, get to know each other," I said, I don't know why though.

"Hmm," She thought to her self, "I'm in, as long as we aren't doing little kiddy things, that stuff makes me sick."

"Awesome, what's your phone number?" I said, wow that came out wrong! " I'll text you the details." The bell rang and we went back to class, I got everyone else numbers before leaving. What an adventure, my first day of High School.

I lay on my bed for hours that night thinking of what we could do over the summer that wasn't 'kiddy'. I was talking to Andre and Cat about going to see a movie later in the week. What was happening?

**Ok, well there is the first chapter, the next one will be up in the next 2 days probably, just doing the final touches. Please review! THANKS **

**xx**


	2. Jade Freaks, Chapter 2

****Disclaimer: Just like any other one, sadly I don't own victorious.****

**So here is chapter 2, please read and review.. even if you read it months after i posted it, i dont care :) every review counts.**

**ENJOY!**

Jade Freaks. Jade's POV.

_What the hell was that all about, I didn't get it, Beck was being so nice to me, WHY!_ I thought to myself, while playing with my favorite pair of scissors. _I barely talked to him but he just didn't stop talking to me. He just soaks it up, all the girls chasing after him because of his crazy good looks. Oh My God I didn't just think about his looks, what is wrong with me? Stop it Jade, stop it! Play with your scissors._ I got up, and walked around my room looking at the photo next to Becks number in my phone. _UGHHH he just sits around all day with the girls falling for him. They would do anything for him. They make me sick! _I thought screamed.

* Beep, beep, beep *

Who's texting me, URGHH I don't want to talk to people right now! I picked my phone up.

From: Beck

Message: Hey Jade, so bored, how was the rest of your day?

Why on the earth was Beck texting me, ME, of all people. He was the last person I wanted to be talking to. If he didn't just sit around with girls all over him, yeah I might talk to him. BUT NO! I needed to get some fresh air.

* Beep, beep, beep *

I opened the message, hoping it wasn't from Beck.

From: Cat

Message: Jade! How was your day? What are you doing this weekend? We should hang out, maybe as a group. Go out for dinner and a movie.

I threw my phone on my bed and went outside, I sat on the swing from when I was 7 years old with my scissors, listening to my music.

"JADE! DINNER!" Mom yelled.

I went inside and sat at dinner like normal and ate my food barely talking. Going back to my room, I found 4 new messages on my phone

From: Cat

Message: Jade? Are you there, you don't normally take this long to reply… is something wrong?

From: Beck

Message: Hello, is this the right number or did you give me one of those fake ones?

From: Cat

Message: JADE! I'm worried, should I come over?

From: Beck

Message: Ok, well it seems like you aren't going to be replying any time soon so ill just tell you about my day. It was so weird, good weird. This I didn't know what to expect and when you said 'I like who I am so deal with it, and my name is Jade West,' you really caught my attention, I don't know why, I guess its because I've never met someone like you. I just want to get to know you. You seem interesting to me, I guess. Beck

What was he trying to say? And how was I meant to reply to a text like that? I think I panicked. Which is DEFINITELY not like me.

To: Cat

Message: Hey Cat; sorry I didn't check my phone. Ill get back to you about this weekend tomorrow, maybe, don't know I'll think about it, it does sound good though.

It took me a while to figure out what to say to Beck. I wanted to tell him to get a life.

To: Beck

Message: Hey Beck, sorry I didn't reply. I was, umm, busy. Why would I give you a fake number? My day was ok, actually, no, it was boring. ITS SCHOOL! Well that's me and I like who I am and so don't try and change me, my mother tried. Ohh she annoys me. What do you mean by 'I just want to get to know you. You seem interesting to me, I guess'? Well I guess we talk later. Take your time to reply Jade.

He really confused me. There are so many hot girls at Hollywood arts that were after him all day, didn't he see that? And he wants to waste his night texting me? Jade the freaky gothic chick. Did he like me? NOOOO he couldn't. Could he? EWWW please no! It killed me inside to think that.

For the next 4 hours I sat around playing with scissors and watching horror movies. Completely forgetting about Beck.

**Sorry it was so short, but i hope the next chapter will make up for it. xxx**


	3. Step 1, Make a move Chapter 3

**Hey, so, this one is a bit longer, hope you enjoy :) R&R! **

**Just look out it changes who's telling the story! **

**Disclaimer: Just like any other one, I don't own victorious :(**

**Chapter 3, Step 1, make a move.**

Becks POV.

_I can't believe she said that. 'Take your time to reply.' Does she want me to reply or not? She's being so mean, I don't get it, I'm just trying to be nice to her. Maybe she likes me? No, she wouldn't, if she did she would be nice. Wouldn't she? Snap out of it Beck. Reply to her stupid message already!_

To: Jade

Message: Well I don't know why you would give me a fake number? I'm not trying to change you and I don't want to because you seem so different, in a good way, and I like it. So, what are you up to?

I spent half an hour flipping through the TV channels trying to find something half decent to watch while waiting for a reply from Jade. I gave up and went to sleep.

* Beep, beep, beep *

I groaned as I rolled over to check my phone.

From: Jade

Message: Yeah, whatever, I don't trust you. I'm watching horror movies, my favorite :)

To: Jade

Message: How considerate of you, waking me up at 2am. THANKS! Horror movies? Have fun with that!

Does that girl think? I rolled over ever so annoyed and went back to sleep.

…..

Before I knew it, it was Saturday afternoon. Andre, Cat, Robbie, Jade and I were going out for dinner and a movie. It was kind of awkward at first, we hadn't known each other for long. Jade hated the movie, she complained the whole time, lucky me got to sit next to her. Cat chose it, love story, typical. I didn't mind it. I talked to Jade for most of the time; I found out that Jade and Cat have been friends since year 1, even though they are so different. When the movie finished, we said our good byes and headed home. It was a good evening, mainly because I got to talk to Jade (it was more like whisper), in person! She was a lot nicer. When I got home I crashed on my bed, I couldn't get Jade out of my head.

She's so unique.

Cat's POV

Jade and I went back to my house, Jade ended up staying the night because she didn't want to have to go back to her house. I was so excited, we could have girl talk time, watch more movies and eat CANDY! We went up to my room and got into our pyjamas, Jade kept an 'emergency sleepover bag' at my place and I kept one at hers, but I didn't need it very often. We were sitting on my bed and Jade could see something was on my mind. Although I didn't want to ask her. I didn't think it was my place to butt into her life.

"Cat, I know your thinking about something, what it is?" She pointed out.

"It's nothing," I whispered.

"No, its not, what is it?" she asked forcefully.

"You know Beck," I asked quietly, Jade just nodded, "Well I was watching him at dinner tonight and he kept looking at you."

"Soo," She replied angrily.

"Well, I was just thinking, maybe he likes you," I wondered, " Do you like him?" We sat there, I looked at her and she looked around my room.

"Did you change something in here?" she asked.

"Yeahhh, I moved my… wait, Jade we aren't changing topics!" I said forcefully, "We were talking about Beck, this is girl talk time."

"Ughh, fine, I don't know, like he is nice and stuff but all the girls at school were all over him." She whispered shyly, which was weird for Jade. She has always been so loud and Jade!

"OMG! You like him? Aww, Jade, I'm so happy for you!" I shrieked, " You should ask him out!"

"UCK! I'm not asking out a guy, they are meant to do all the work." I just laughed, back to the normal Jade, my best friend. I couldn't help but smile.

"Well, you should drop hits that you like him. You two would be so cute together," I was so excited for Jade. I had to squeal.

"CAT!" she yelled.

"WHAT? I just think you to should be a couple. I think he likes you, well from the way he looks at you," I cried.

"Oh, well, thanks, but can we change subjects now?"

I knew that Jade hated girl talk, however Jade knows I love it so she just goes along with it. We sat on my bed, watched movies, and ate CANDY! I fell asleep at 1:30am, knowing Jade she was up a lot later than me.

Jade's POV

After Cat fell asleep I went into 'Jade world' and didn't pay attention to the movie. I couldn't believe I confessed that I liked Beck to Cat. I know she wouldn't have given up. So, I just saved a whole heap of time and effort. I remembered the first time someone had a crush on me. It was last year, toward the end of year 7. I don't know why but this guy wouldn't stop hanging around me, it really annoyed me. Until I found out he liked me and I flipped, I was no longer annoyed. I didn't know how to react to it. He was really nice but I just wasn't ready and he wasn't the right person. So I started being really mean to him. It kind of made me feel bad. Me of all people?

We woke up at 10ish and I headed home early afternoon.

When I got home I checked my phone before making some lunch.

From: Beck

Message: Hey Jade, I had fun last night, don't know about you but we should do something like that again.

To: Beck

Message: Hi, yeah it was cool. The movie was so lame! So, if we do go and see a movie again. NO LOVE STORY! Or you will be sorry

I threw my phone on my bedside table and I ate my lunch on my bed.

15 minutes later.

* Beep, beep, beep *

From: Beck  
>Message: So, do you want to go and get some coffee?<p>

I sat there and stared at the message for what felt like an hour, but in reality it was like 2 minutes. I didn't know what to say, yes/ no/ maybe?


	4. Step 2, Never Give Up Chapter 4

**Sorry it's been a like forever, it hasn't been that long but it feels like forever and I feel bad! Lookout, it changes the point of view! ENJOY!**

Chapter 4. Step 2, Never Give Up.

Becks' POV

From: Jade

Message: Will you ever give up?

To: Jade

Message: Probably not So, coffee?

From: Jade

Message: I guess.

I couldn't believe she just said that. I'm going to go out with Jade, now it was time to mess with her.

To: Jade

Message: Awesome, I'll see you in 30 minutes at the café on the corner near school? No need to dress up.

From: Jade

Message: Whatever. Don't push your luck!

I had and shower and headed down to the café, with a big grin on my face.

Jades' POV

I couldn't believe it; after I pressed send message, I regretted it. Don't get me wrong, I like Beck, he is nice, funny, talented and has super good looks. But all the girls at school were all over him, and I didn't want to go out with one of those stupid guys that dates a girl for 2 weeks then dumps them and moves on.

I got ready and headed down to the café, I was kind of nervous, but if you ever tell anyone YOU WILL REGREAT IT!

I walked in the door and saw the back of Becks head; I walked up to him and sat down opposite him. Wow, he looked so hot!

"Hey," I said bluntly.

"Hey," A huge smile came across his face as I sat down. "You look great, I told you that you didn't need to dress up though." He laughed, and I sort of blushed

"If you're going to make smart stupid comments, ill leave!" I half yelled, but no one looked which was good.

"Sorry, coffee?" he asked.

"Sure, surprise me!" I said like I was head over heals for him. I heard him laugh as he walked over to order. The waitress came over with our coffee and stood their smiling, at Beck. She looked like she was just a big older than us.

I coughed, She looked at me and I glared at her. She flipped her hair and strutted off. Beck chuckled and smiled.

"You like me," he said pigheadedly.

"Don't push your luck buddy," I snapped sipping at my coffee.

We talked until it was closing time, I couldn't believe it, it was 5pm. I Beck could tell I didn't want to go home.

"Do you want to go and get some dinner?" He asked. I was shocked and on the edge of being speech less. He had just spent like 2 and a half nearly 3 hours with me, and he wanted to go out for dinner!

"Sure, Why not," I smiled. A huge grin was washed across his face. We stood up and walked out of the café. "Where should we go?"

"I have the perfect place." He smirked. The next thing I knew, he was holding my hand.

Becks' POV 

We walked down the road in silence, holding Jades hand made me feel like the luckiest guy around. She was different, in a good way; she wasn't like those cheerleaders or the girls that walk around with short skirts of short shorts on. She was opinionated, loud, mean and aggressive, although, everyone has another side to them, she was smart, talented, amusing, nice (when she wanted to be) and I cant forget, gorgeous.

We walked into a 'pricey' restaurant, that's what Jade called it. I didn't care; I wanted to take her somewhere nice, after all it was our 'first (proper) date'. Yet again the waitress was staring at me, I could tell because I heard Jade cough, I squeezed her hand. We were seated at a small booth in the corner at the back.

"Why did you bring me here?" Jade asked after the waitress left.

"Why not?" I was confused, any girl would be happy to come here.

"Well, its so expensive and posh," she pointed out, she was looking at the table playing with her cup.

I reached across the table and lifted her chin up so we were looking into each other's eyes, her sky blue eyes were breath taking.

"Jade, cant I take you to a nice restaurant? After all, this is our first date," I didn't loose eye contact with her.

"Okay," she whispered. I leant over the table and kissed her cheek. As I took my seat she started fiddling with her cup again, I could see she was blushing.

We got our dinner and yet again, we stayed until they wanted to close up, it was 11pm and we had to get home. We got a cab and because Jade lived closer we went passed her place first, she got out and I watched her walk to her door while giving the cab driver my address.

I walked in the door and I heard my mum in the kitchen, with the TV on in the lounge, so I went and sat on the couch.

"So, darling, where have you been?" my mum asked curiously.

"Out and about," I replied, I didn't want to tell my mum that I had been out with a girl.

"Why and with whom?" she was such a worrier sometimes. Especially when it came to Saturday nights.

"For dinner, with friends." I was good at this, hiding what she wanted to know.

"Oh, Okay, I hope you were sensible," She was concerned, but for my own good.

"I'm going to bed, I'm kind of tired, see ya in the morning," I got up and headed up stairs.

"Good night sweetie, I love you," she yelled as I got to the top of the stairs.

I got changed into my pajamas and got into bed. Turned my TV on low and checked my phone.

From: Jade

Message: Hey, I had fun tonight. Thanks for taking me to that fancy restaurant. It wasn't that bad after all.

To: Jade

Message: Yeah, me too. Any time. So, what are you doing?

I found a movie that was half decent and watched it; of course I was texting Jade.

From: Jade

Message: Watching horror movies, you?

To: Jade

Message: Of course you are, I have no idea what I'm watching, but what matters is that I'm talking to you 3

From: Jade

Message: That's corny!

To: Jade

Message: Got a problem with that?

From: Jade

Message: Yes, yes I do.

We were talking till 2:30am when I fell asleep, regretfully. Don't judge me, I was really tired.

Jades' POV

I couldn't believe that Beck had asked me out, it still hadn't sunk in fully, and that he kissed my cheek, he was so sweet. Taking me to that fancy and EXPENCIVE restaurant. I was on my 2nd horror movie, still texting Beck when I all of a sudden didn't get a reply, so I sent him another text, 5 minutes late, still no reply. I guess he fell asleep, how cute.

To: Beck

Message: Aww, did little beck fall asleep?

It was about 4am when I went to bed, I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep in like a normal Sunday.

I was woken up to a loud banging noise. I was confused, I rolled over to check the time. What the hell, it was 9:30, I cant remember when I was up this early on a weekend with out having to go somewhere.

My parents weren't home, like normal, they were morning people, they wanted to 'maximize their day' so they would go out every day and do stuff, they were workaholics, so I was home alone most of the time.

I slid my feet into my slippers and wandered down stairs. I reached the door and opened it, squinting my eyes. I couldn't make out the figure on the other side of the door, it was too early and bright. I felt strong warm arms wrap around me. There was only one person it could be.

"Morning," Beck said. "Sorry to wake you but I wanted to see you"

" You should be sorry!" I hissed. I'm not a morning person, especially with out my coffee.

"Shall I make you a coffee?" he asked walking past me into my house.

"Do I have to answer that?" We walked into the kitchen and he obviously saw the coffee machine and knew how to use it, so I got the cups out. We walked into the lounge room and I curled up on the couch next to him, bringing my knees up to my chin with his arm around my shoulders. I was so glad my parents weren't home. I could sit like that all day, with Beck of course. But, he hadn't seen my house yet and I could tell he wanted to; he was busily looking around the room. So I got up after I finished my coffee and took his hand. I showed him around the house, it was huge, like it was massive, I didn't know why it was so big, there was only 3 of us that lived there so we had heaps of spare rooms and 2 offices so my parents could work from home. I lead him up stairs and to my room. I sat down on my bed and he went around my room looking at all the things I had sitting on my dresser, it was kind of clean for once, I don't know why though.

" I like it," he said smiling at me.

"You like what?" I asked. I was distracted by my phone, fiddling around with it.

"Your room silly, its you," he came over to my bed sitting down kissing my cheek again. I looked up at him and into his deep chocolate brown eyes. He was smiling. "Do you want to do something to day?"

"Not really," I answered honestly.

"Oh, Okay, can I hang here for the day then?" he asked curiously.

"Sure, my parents won't be home till late, they work all the time, so It's just me here most of the time." I smiled. That's when he leant down to me.

**So there it is chapter 4, hope you liked it, I finally had time to write it. I'm away for the weekend so I had a nice long drive to write it. So lucky for you, it was kind of long YAY! Please Review, I'm guessing that you read it, so its pointless saying read and review.. haha, ill stop now xxxx**

**sorry, dont know why the spacing wasnt working.. cant be bothered to try again! sorry xxx**


	5. Falling, Chapter 5

Hey everyone, here is chapter 5, thanks for the reviews, if you have any ideas about where I could go with the story or what you want to happen, please tell me, either in a review or send me a personal message. I would love some help ENJOY!

**Chapter 5 – Falling**

Becks' POV

Jade had shown me around her house, I was shocked, it was MASSIVE like who has a house this big for 3 people when 2 are workaholics? We went up to her room and I was looking around

… (A/N: I'm not writing that again, you should know what happened, if not, go and read it again )

We were sitting on Jades bed facing each other. I leant down to her pail beautiful face.

"I think I'm falling for you," I whispered into Jades ear. I cupped her face and kissed her lightly on the lips, she smiled.

"Your so cheesy," she whispered back and our lips met again. It was perfect, our lips moved together like they were made for each other. I moved my hands down to her waist and she crawled onto my lap wrapping her hands around my neck. We pulled away to catch our breath. We had massive grins across our faces, best first kiss ever I thought to myself. I leant back down to her, pressing my lips against hers, I had a tingling feeling in my spine, there was something about Jade that made me go crazy. I was so glad she was mine; I couldn't think of her dating another guy.

Our kiss got deeper and more intense, she pushed me down so I was lying half on her bed. My hands moved from her waist to the hair and back down to her thighs. She moved hers to my neck to my face. Every few minuets one of us would pull away for breath. After about an hour of making out I heard Jades tummy rumble, I couldn't help but laugh, so we got up and went downstairs. I went to the kitchen and she went to the lounge. She turned the TV onto a random channel. 10 minutes later I brought her a cup of coffee and some food.

"Here you go babe," I smirked. Of course I didn't get a thank you back so I sat down and wrapped my arm around her waist pulling her closer to me. After she finished she leant her head on my shoulder and wrapped her arms around me. I kissed her head and she lifted her head and kissed me. It was as passionate as any other one. Soon after I was lying on the couch with her on top of me. Lucky there weren't any parents around. I knew Jades parents weren't going to come home, and if they did, well they won't.

We spent the day, on the couch, watching movies, making out and drinking coffee to keep Jade away, that was my fault for waking her up at 9:30am, so being the nice boyfriend I am, I made her coffee.

"So, I guess this means you're my girlfriend," I smirked while making her another cup of coffee.

"I guess so," she said as I came up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist, I kissed her head but she was too busy watching her coffee as we walked back to the living room. It was a very full cup, my bad.

I checked my phone and was shocked it said it was 7:10pm. I saw I had 4 new messages.

From: Andre

Message: Yo Beck, What's up? Do you wanna catch up this week?

From: Mom

Message: Beck, darling, you have been out all morning, where are you? When will you be home? Love mom xx

From: Cat

Message: HEYYY BECK I'm bored so I'm going to text all of my contacts. How are you summer holidays going? Even though they just began and I saw you the other day. Love cat xoxo

Haha Cat was so funny; Jade had a very similar message.

From: Mom

Message: Hello, Beck. I just want to know that your okay, you don't have to hurry home. Hope your having a good day. Love mom xx

To: Andre

Message: Not a lot, yourself? Sure, sounds good.

We weren't going to tell anyone about us, not just yet.

To: Cat

Message: Hey Cat, that's nice of you. I hope that entertained you. They are good. Yours?

To: Mom

Message: Hi Mom, no need to panic, I just thought I would go out today, get out of the house, since it was such a nice day. Sorry I didn't reply earlier. Didn't check my phone. Will be home soon. Beck

I knew my mom; she was worrying about me, even if she said she wasn't, she was. I didn't want to leave Jades just yet so I stayed another 1 hour and a half, then I headed home. Just in time because 10 minutes after I left, Jades mom got home.

Jades' POV

I couldn't believe that Beck had kissed me, like I wanted him to but I didn't think he would. Every time we kissed now it was just as special as the first time, it was passionate and sent shivers down my spine. I could tell we were going to be inseparably for the day, if not longer. We had the whole summer ahead of us. And for once I was happy, if that's the right word.

I was sad to see Beck go, but I knew he would be back.

So there it is. Hope you liked it. it looked longer on the word document.. Review! xx


	6. My Best Friend, Chapter 6

sorry i havent updated in like for ever!

SORRY TO EVERYONE THAT HAS BEEN READING THIS BEFORE I POSTED THIS CHAPTER! I have made some changes to JADES! Family. You will find out in the next few chapters but if you want, they are at the start of chapter 5! Hope it makes sense, I just had this idea so yeahh! read and review! xxxxx

Jades' POV

Chapter 6, My Best Friend.

After Beck left, I sat on the couch thinking, I couldn't believe that he had kissed me, like I wanted him to but I didn't think he would. Every time we kissed now it was just as special as the first time, it was passionate and sent shivers down my spine. There was a spark, and I hoped it would last. We had the whole summer ahead of us. And for once I was happy, if that's the right word.

"Jade, darling I'm home!" I heard my mother call. I stayed on the couch.

"I'm in here," I yelled back.

I saw my mom come around the corner, "Why are you just sitting there?" she asked. I just shrugged. I really love my mom; she was caring and loved me. Although I didn't really show it, I loved her too, like why wouldn't I, she was my mom.

"Okay darling, I'm going to go and make some coffee, can I get you one?"

"Yeah, thanks." I was different with my mum; we could talk like best friends. I had my tough exterior to keep up at school and when there were people around. But when it was just my mom and I, I could be calm, polite and kind of nice. It was only my mom that I was like that with. It's a long story.

My mom and I sat on the couch for a few hours talking, she had gone out with her friends for the day.

"So, what did you today sweetheart?" she inquired.

"Err, umm, just sat around the house, like normal." I half lied, it was hard lying to my mom and she didn't deserve it after everything she had been through.

"Are you sure? Because if you are, you seemed to have had a lot of coffee today," ohh she was good.

"Well, don't kill me but umm.. I, err umm had umm…" I trailed off.

"JADE! You errr, ummm, had umm…" she snapped me back to life.

" I had a 'friend' over," I said putting my hands up when I said friend.

"Oh, Darling, I'm so happy for you, Who was she? What did you do?" she wasn't use to me having 'friends' over so when I did she got all excited, she knew there was Cat but that was all.

"Well, it was a he, his name is Beck and we just chilled and chatted." I replied looking down.

"HE? Ohh my baby is growing up; will I get to meet him? What's he like? Tell me everything, are you going out with him?" I was shocked at the last question, I didn't think my mom would say something like that, yeah she's all up in my personal life sometimes but she never really asked me that sort of stuff.

"I guess, he's tall, tan and really hot." I never really talked to my mom about boys so I said stuff I would say to Cat about guys. " He's also really nice and caring, and yep… I'm going to bed, night, love you mom." I got up and gave her a hug and kiss.

"I'm so happy for you, love you too sweetheart night, night."

Beck's POV

That night I got home and talked to my mom for a bit, avoiding what I did today. I went upstairs and texted Jade, I wasn't tired so I put on a movie.

To: Jade

Message: Hey, what are you up to?

From: Jade

Message: watching movies, you?

To: Jade

Message: Same, but I'm guessing they are completely different movies

From: Jade

Message: Most likely unless you like blood and gore.

I laughed at that message.

From: Jade

Message: What are you doing tomorrow?

To: Jade

Message: Hanging out with you? :)

From: Jade

Message: Aww, when will I see you?

To: Jade

Message: When ever you're ready, you need your sleep. Night xx

From: Jade

Message: Goodnight xx

I went to sleep thinking of Jade and repeating our day together, yeah I know, corny.

Soo yeahh its short and I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. Review, I would like to know where you want the story to go


	7. Tell the Truth, Chapter 7

**Well aren't you all just super lucky, I updated yesterday and today! Sorry its short but I didn't really know where I wanted to go with chapter 6 but when I was writing it I came up with an idea for chapter 7, but I have heaps of bade coming up, READ AND REVIEW xxxxx**

**Chapter 7, ****Tell the truth.  
><strong>

**2 weeks later!  
><strong>

**Becks POV,**

From: Jade

Message: We need to talk. Come over?

To: Jade

Message: I'll be there soon.

I arrived at her house. Deep breath Beck, nothings wrong.

* Knock, Knock, Knock *

Jade came to the door and dragged me upstairs to her room, slamming her door behind us.

"What's up?" I asked casually sitting on her bed, I'm not going to loose my cool.

"Umm, well, I haven't told you this yet, but I think I need to," she replied.

" Umm, okay, you can tell me anything, I'm here for you." Now I was worried, what could she of done?

"Well, I'll start at the beginning." She was looking down. "I was a normal 5-year-old girl. I was living with my Mom; Jane, Dad; Richard and older brother; Shawn he was 10. Mom and dad always fought, it made me cry, Shawn would constantly be there to calm me, hug me and tell me that everything was going be okay. One night it was really bad, we could hear glasses getting smashed and horrible words being said. Shawn was holding me tight on his bed. I was shaking and crying; he was being strong for me. I fell asleep in his arms and when we woke up the next morning the house was a mess and our mom was on the couch crying in a ball. I went up to her and climbed onto her lap and hugged her. Shawn went to start on the cleaning. We were use to it. Our mom got us to sit down and she told us that they were getting a divorce, even though I didn't know what that meant I didn't ask her, I knew it was bad. Shawn explained it to me later. The next few months were hard on us, getting use to our new life style. Shawn helped our mom with the housework and cooking and I did my best to comfort her. Our dad had basically walked out on us, we never saw him from that night onwards, and I've only gotten a couple of cards and a bit of money. My mom and I always talked about what we were going through and how we felt. She knows me better than anyone ever will. So I guess I just had to tell her. I'm sorry." she sniffed, I didn't get why she was telling me this.

"Tell her what?" I asked curiously.

"About us, she knew something was on my mind and well, I can't lie to her," she said. I moved closer to her and hugged her. We had been going out for just over 2 weeks and it felt like it had been months. I was head over heals for Jade West, yeah, we had our times, but everyone goes through that. " Don't be mad." She sniffed.

"I'm not mad, I'm glad someone knows." I said honestly.

"Do you want to meet my mom, she wants to meet you like crazy." She laughed, she's doesn't laugh very often and never in public, I liked it.

"Sure, she home?" I kissed her cheek. She got up and dragged me downstairs, I heard the banging of pots in the kitchen, I took a deep silent breath and we walked into the kitchen. We sat at the island and Jades mom turned around. Wow, she looked like jade so much, the dark brown hair, pail skin and blue eyes.

"Hi, you must be Beck?" she said chirpily, definitely not like Jades personality.

"Yeah, nice to meet you." I smiled.

"We are going out, see ya mom," Jade got up and I followed.

"Bye Mrs West!" I yelled from the front door.

"Bye, Please call me Jane." She yelled back.

I laughed.

"What?" Jade sent a glare at me.

"Well, you and your moms personalities are nothing alike." I replied honestly. I put my arm around Jade and we walked to the park near her house, there was a small portable café there so we got some coffee and sat on a bench in the corner. The park was fairly empty apart from a couple of kids and their parents on the playground. I broke the silence, "I told my mom."

"What, about us?" she shot back.

"Yeah, well I wasn't home a lot and being my mom, she got worried about me, so I told her."

"Oh, okay, well I guess that's fair. Now, can we talk about something other than our families." She rested her head on my shoulder and I kissed her hair. We sat there for a good part of an hour, talking and drinking coffee. With 7 weeks left I was looking forward for the rest of the summer break.

**Okay, so I some of you might be getting confused. But I wanted to put their families in it more because the other ones I've been reading they either hate their family or they aren't mentioned, I still love the stories but I thought it would be nice to have one where they liked their family, so yeah, there's not going to be much more about them, but they will come and go I didn't know what their names were so I just made them up and yeah, Jade now has an older brother, don't think she really does but mehh review! Tell me what you want to happen too**


	8. Please Don't End, Chapter 8

**Heyy so you are all really lucky, getting 2 updates in one night sorry I hadn't updated in a while. Enjoy Review when done please! Hope it makes sense :P  
><strong>

**Chapter 8,**** Please****Don't End.  
><strong>

6 and a half weeks later.

Jades POV

"Why cant it be summer holidays forever? I don't want to go back to school." I complained, which isn't normal.

"Jade, come on, we are going to Hollywood Arts, its going to be awesome! Aren't you excited?" Beck was jumping up and down. Has forgotten who he is talking to? I think so.

"Yeah I'm excited we are going to Hollywood Arts, but it's still SCHOOL!" I groaned.

"Well what ever, I'm excited and your not bring me down, I've had the best summer ever with you and its going to be an awesome year!" wow this boy had too much energy.

"Come on, we going out. I can't stand you like this." I got up and pulled him out the door picking up a bag on the way out. We were at his house and no one else was home. Both of our parents had been working over the summer so either house we were at, most of the time no one was home. My brother was there on some occasions but not often; we liked to go out with his friend.

We walked around the streets near his house, it sucked that we couldn't drive but we didn't live that far from each other and we were both close to public transport and cafes. We were at the bus stop with our coffees.

"Soo, where are we going today?" he asked.

"You'll see, not stop acting like Cat, I get enough happiness from her." He leant down and kissed my cheek and apologized. We got on the bus and had a 10-minute bus trip to our destination.

We got off at the beach; we walked down and laid our towels out. I applied my sunscreen not wanting to go back to school like a tomato, and Beck, being all tan and tough, didn't care.

Beck's POV

Wow, Jade took me to the beach, strange. That was normally my idea when we didn't know what to do. She must like it here; I smiled at that thought. We were relaxing on the beach all day; we went into the water a few times. I had to pick her up the first couple of times to get down to the water then when it was deep enough I would throw her off my shoulder and into the water. She hated it when I did that.

We went to the café for lunch and went for a long walk along the beach. We rented a locker so we didn't have to carry our stuff. We got back to my place around 4. Watched a movie, talked and of course had a few make out sessions before my mom got home. She knew Jade was coming over today but they hadn't really met yet.

"Hi Beck, I'm home, how was you day?" she yelled from the front door.

"It was good." I pulled Jade off the couch and over to the kitchen were my mom was starting on dinner.

"Oh, Hi," my mom said slightly surprised. We sat down on the opposite side of the counter.

"Mom, this is Jade, Jade, this is my mom." I said.

"Oh, I thought she was your dad," she said sarcastically. Quickly followed by a smirk.

"Well, its nice to meet you Jade. Your very pretty." My mom said sweetly. I elbowed Jade when my mom went to the fridge to unpack the grocery's.

"You too Mrs Oliver." She said.

"Oh, Please call me Dana" my mom hated being called Mrs Oliver, she said it was 'too formal.' "Do you want to stay for dinner Jade? Becks father, Paul, will be home soon."

"No, I need to get home." She said bluntly. "My mom will be here soon."

10 minutes later

I heard Jades moms' horn. I walked her to the door and gave her a quick but loving kiss before she opened the door and walked out.

I went back to the kitchen and talked with my mom until my dad got home and as much as I loved my parents I was getting annoyed with them. I had to ask them. It was now or never, like come on I'm now 15. Why not?


	9. Friends for Now, Chapter 9

**_OKAYY! So here is the next chapter! I really want people to tell me what they want to happen.. I'm not following the victorious story line but I will be using things from it. They also are bit different and act differently. Just making sure you know! I did warn you! So please don't complain, if you think something should be different or I could improve with something, or you just think it would be super sweet if something happened… please don't be afraid to tell me, want to know, because if I don't know I cant make it happen! ENJOY! Read and review!_**

**IT CHANGES THE POINT OF VIEW! PAY ATTENTION!**

**Chapter 9 – Friends for now.**

Jade's POV

I was woken up to the sound of my alarm blaring; it ended up on the ground unplugged. I went back to sleep.

"JADE! TIME TO GET UP!" My mom yelled from the kitchen downstairs. I got out of bed and ready for my first day of school.

At School!

Beck's POV

I was sitting in my first class, improv with Sikowitz, waiting for Jade. I was talking to Andre when Jade walked through the door with Cat. We hadn't told them about us so we just acted like we were friend. Cat sat on the end of the isle, meaning jade sat next to me.

"Hi," she said bluntly.

"Morning," I said back, with a bit more enthusiasm. She went back to her conversation with Cat; that was after Cat bombarded us with questions about our summer break. Jade and I made up some stories about our summer break.

"GOOD MORNING CHILDREN THAT ATTEND HOLLYWOOD ARTS! Its nice to see you all again." Sikowitz said making half of the class jump out of their seats.

* Knock, Knock *

All of our heads turned to the door as Sikowitz jumped off the stage and ran to the door. 2 minutes later he came back into the room with a skinny, brunette girl. She was smiling, until she saw Jades face when it changed from a happy smile to a worried forced one. We all turned back around to face the front; she sat in the row in front of us.

Jade's POV

This new chic, well we were all knew but she wasn't at orientation, so she's new! ANYWAY, to the point, she kept on looking at MY BOYFRIEND! Even though we hadn't told anyone at school yet, he was still MY BOYFRIEND! I stared at the new chic for the good part of 10 minutes until I was snapped out of my thought by Beck, who wasn't meant to be talking to me, but I guess texting doesn't count; he's so cute.

From: Beck

Message: looks like your going to be best friends :P

I turned and glared the 'your dead if you're being serious' glare at him.

"So, This is Miss Tori Vega, she got offered a place here at Hollywood Arts over the holidays because she was singing in-," Sikowitz babbled on.

"NOBODY CARES!" I said loud but slowly.

"Jade, be quite. Anyway, she was singing instead of her sister and now she goes to Hollywood Arts." Sikowitz said happily.

The rest of the class we did little improv scenes and got our first assignment, I was partnered with Beck and Andre. Oh yay!

The day went fast and before I knew it I was back home with Beck. Finally we could do what we want and talk normally.

We walked in the door and Beck went straight to the kitchen. I went and put my stuff away. I went into the lounge room to find a coffee and afternoon tea on the table in front of the couch. I smiled and sat next to Beck on the couch. God I was hungry.

Beck's POV

We finished our afternoon tea and were talking on the couch. I had my arm around Jades shoulder and she had her head on my shoulder and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Do you think we should tell people? I hate having to act like I don't like you that much, it sucks!" I whined.

"Well I don't want to tell people just yet." She said.

"Okay babe," I kissed her head.

10 minutes passed and I don't know how it started or who started it but Jade and I were in a complete make out session. Jades hands where tangled in my hair and I was on top of her, she tasted like coffee and smelt like vanilla. She was cold against my warm skin, but I loved it. We were sadly interrupted by my phone going off in my pocket. I heard Jade groan and I couldn't help but chuckle.

From: Andre

Message: Hey man, just wondering when you wanted to do the assignment with Jade?

To: Andre

Message: Just texted Jade and she said to meet her at her house.

Yeah, I lied to my best friend, but know one was to know. Jade texted her mom and told her that Andre and I were going to be over for homework and to not mention that we were going out.

* Ding, Dong *

Jade went and got the door and I was sitting on the couch with a glass of water making it look like I just go here.

"Hey man, What's up?" Andre said walking over to the couch. Jade came in with another glass of water, handing it to Andre then going and sitting on the other side of the coffee table on the one seater. I looked at her with an 'I'm sorry, later' look.

Andre's POV

I walked into Jades house thinking it was going to be all dark and scary, but it was light and welcoming, so not like Jade.

"Hey mam, what's up?" I asked Beck walking into the lounge room. Jade came in with a glass of water for me and went to sit in the one seater on the other side of the coffee table.

"Not much, you?" Beck replied.

"Just chilling." I took a sip of water.

"Are we just going to sit here and talk about our lives or can we some work?" Jade snapped.

"Sorry, calm your chiz" I said putting my hands up.

2 hours later, we finally finished our play and were talking. Jade seemed, happy, too happy for Jade.

"Yo Jade, what's up with happy Jade?" I asked.

"What!" she snapped back.

"Well you just seemed really happy. Why?" I asked. She looked a Beck and he nodded then she gave him a nod back.

"Well, um, I well…" she trailed off.

"Don't tell anyone man but Jade and I are kind of going out." Beck said.

"WHAT?" I yelled in shock.

"You heard him. And don't tell anyone, or you will be a sorry man," Jade threatened.

"Sure, but for how long? Why didn't you tell me? You know you can trust me right?" I was confused I thought we were best friends.

"Like 2 months, we didn't tell anyone because didn't want everyone in our personal lives." Beck stated.

"Well that's cool man, your secret is safe with me." I said. Jade smiled as she got up and went to sit next to beck on the couch. "I must say. You to do look kind of cute together, but don't kill me Jade."

"If you don't tell anyone, you can stay alive," she joked. By now, she was sitting on Becks lap and he had his arms around her waist.

"May I just ask, How?" I was confused, Beck was all cool and laid back and Jade was all dark and mean.

"Well, I don't know but there was something there." Beck said then kissed jades cheek. AWW was all I could think.

"That's cool man, Jade, your one lucky girl. Don't let him go!" I said getting up.

"I know," she smiled.

"I'll see ya both tomorrow," I headed for the door.

"Bye," they both yelled. I couldn't believe, Beck and Jade, going out? Weird. Now I've gotta focus on my own problem.

Jade's POV

Finally, I thought he would never leave! My mom would be home in about half an hour and Beck was staying for dinner. Beck was playing with my hair.

"I feel better now that we told Andre, I felt bad keeping if from him." Beck said.

"Yeah, Yeah, whatever, no one else for a while," I said. Beck kissed my temple and I turned to face him, our lips met and it sent a shiver down my spine, it felt good, but it was getting annoying, every time we kissed or he got really close to me it would send shivers down my spine. We continued with out make out session, it was full of passion and lust. Beck was warm and it felt good against my skin. He was on top of me and my hands were tracing his abs, wow did he have abs. His hands were tangled in my hair and I knew it was going to be a mess when we finished but I didn't care.

**So there you are, sorry it has been a week or so! PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN! I NEED IDEAS! :D xxx **


	10. Hiding the Truth, Chapter 10

**Hey everyone! Hope you all had a good Easter! Sorry I haven't written in a while I was busy and got distracted and I was also stuck! But here you go! Hope you like it!**

**I took out the authors note cuz it is no longer relevant :) i hate it when your reading a story and there is this random not which is just annoying!**

Chapter 10 - Hiding the Truth

Beck's POV

We had been at school for 2 months now, 2 months where I had to play friends with Jade. It was horrible but also very funny to watch others guys try to flirt with her until she would scream at them and they would run away. Andre helped us cover up when we would say or do something. We found closets around the school that we could sneak off to at lunchtimes and Andre would cover for us. I must say he was the best.

Currently Jade and I had a free class. We had snuck out to the end of the school that wasn't used a lot. We had found a rec room that had a lock. It was where we hung out and would come when something was up. We had found about 5 places but this was our favorite, it had a Ping-Pong table, vending machine, couch and mini kitchen.

Jade and I had just finished our 3rd round of Ping-Pong, I won the 1st and 2nd then she won the 3rd. We had a good 20 minutes left before class. Jade decided to make that time useful and dragged me over to the couch. She pushed me onto the couch and our lips met. God I missed kissing her. It had been 3 days because we were busy after school and we couldn't get away from the group. Kissing Jade was the weirdest feeling I had ever felt, it was the best kind of weird though.

I deepened the kiss and my hands slid down her sides smoothly onto her hips. She had straddled me and her fingers were tangled in my hair. My phone bought us back to school.

From: Andre

Message: Just thought I would let you know, there's 5 minutes to the bell. Say hi to Jade for me ;)

To: Andre

Message: Thanks man, she says hi.

We got up and fixed ourselves and headed back to the soon to be busy hall ways of Hollywood Arts, we went down different corridor and to out next class, even though we had the same class we didn't want to turn up together.

I got to class and sat next to Andre and Robbie, Jade was next to Cat and Tori. It was improv with Sikowitz. Andre wasn't paying attention for some reason, ill get it out of him. Sikowitz was paying attention to his coconut and the act on stage by Jade, Tori and Robbie.

To: Andre

Message: Yo man what up?

From: Andre

Message: nothin'

To: Andre

Message: something's up your mind isn't here in class

From: Andre

Message: it is too

To: Andre

Message: I'm gonna get to the bottom of this, you know my secret. So why don't you just tell me?

From: Andre

Message: true, come over to my place after school.

To: Andre

Message: I'm with Jade this afternoon though, can she come?

From: Andre

Message: sure, whatever

I smiled and went back to paying attention to class. The bell rang and school was over.

I followed jade back to her place where she dropped her car off and we headed over to Andres, there was one thing…

"Beck! What are we doing here?" Jade yelled as I pulled into Andres house, yeah, I didn't tell her.

"Andre has something to tell me," I got out of the car and opened Jades door. I rung the doorbell and a minute later Andre was standing at the door.

Andres POV

"Hey Guys! Come in," I probably sounded a bit too excited but I was putting on an act. Jade dragged beck through the door and to the lounge room. We sat in silence for a good 5 minutes, I'm guessing Beck was waiting for me to talk.

"What are we doing here? I thought you said Andre at something to tell you!" Jade asked Beck.

"So Andre, care to tell us?" Beck asked, I was thinking of the best way to tell them.

"I..I'm, umm.. well…" I stammered. "I think I'm …" I looked down.

"Come on man, you can tell us anything," Beck encouraged me. "We told you about us."

That was true. Just say what's on your mind Andre! I thought.

"Okay, I think I'm," I looked up to Beck and Jade. They had confused but also excited looks on their faces. "I think I like…"

**_PLEASE REVIEW! xx sorry its a bit short but the next one will be up soon! promise :)_**


	11. Forget the Rules but not the Coffee, c11

**here you go! Sorry about the weird name but mehh, enjoy!  
><strong>

_Previously in Where it began: (Andres POV) "Okay, I think I'm," I looked up to Beck and Jade. They had confused but also excited looks on their faces. "I think I like…"_

Chapter 11 – Forget the Rules but not the Coffee

Jades POV

"I think I like Tori," Andre admitted. Haha, he likes her? Well there's one person. Like she's not horrible but I just don't really like her.

"Well man, all I can say is ask her out, that's what I did with Jade and look where that go me," Beck smiled and kissed my forehead. Which made me smile.

"Be a man!" I said standing up, "Can we go now?"

"In a sec babe, sit down," Beck patted the couch next to him.

"But how?" Andre asked.

"Like you would any other girl! Now lets go!" I was getting sick of talking.

"Just do you best man, text me!" Beck yelled as I dragged him out the door. We got into becks car and went to his place, stopping for coffee. Beck pulled me straight through the house and out the back door. And there was this big metal RV sitting there.

"What's this?" I asked.

"A RV!" Beck said excitedly, he had a huge grin across his face.

"I can see that! But why are you showing me it?" I was so confused, who has a random RV in their drive way?

"Just come inside!" Beck held the door open for me. I looked around, it looks cool I guess, a bit to bright. Then I looked over to Beck with a 'care to explain' look.

"Its my new room, I got sick of living by my parents rules so I got this RV and because I paid for it. Its my roof, so, my rules," His huge grin never leaving his face.

"Huh, cool," I said, I wasn't really impressed. He walked over to me and pressed his lips onto mine, I was surprised. Don't get me wrong I love it when he kisses me but his mom doesn't like us kissing, weird I know. I pulled away.

"What about your mums weird wacky rules?" I asked.

"My roof babe!" he replied pressing his lips back onto mine. I got it and I was now impressed. Beck pushed me against the wall. His hands under my shirt on my hips, his hands were warm and ruff against my soft cool skin. I had my hands were tangled in his perfect hair, I hadn't told him that yet. I loved the feeling of being in-between the wall and Becks warm body, it felt like home. Did I just say that? Oh well. He moved his lips down to my neck.

"Beck," I said between breaths.

"Mmmm," he moaned.

"I like your RV," I said, he looked at me and I pressed my lips back onto his. I missed that feeling we had we were kissed it was so annoying have to play friends at school, and watching all the girls flirt with him. But I didn't want everyone to know.

It was Thursday night so I couldn't stay past 8pm. So I made the most of the time we had left together.

Tori's POV

Andre had texted me asking me to meet him at the café just down from my house. When I walked in the door I could see him sitting in the corner with a coffee. I went up to the counter and ordered a milk shake and made my way over to the booth where Andre was.

"Hey Andre, what's up?" I asked sitting down.

"Hey Tori, not a lot, you?" he seemed nervous but excited.

"Same old same old, glad to get out of the house, Trina was driving me insane!" I stated. He was silent for a while and the waitress brought my milk shake over.

"So Tori, I was wondering if, well umm." Oh god! " If you, umm.. Wanted to go out with me?" He looked up at me, in the eyes! I was so nervous.

"Yes, I would love to," I said a bit to excited but a huge smile came across my face. We finished out drinks and talked for a bit before going to restaurant down the road.

I was so happy to be going out on a date with Andre, he was so nice to me and he was really talented.

Andres POV

I couldn't believe she said yes, I was so happy.

To: Beck

Message: double date when you come out with the truth about Jade?

**REVIEW!**

**Sorry if parts in the last 2 chapters didnt make sense, please tell me and ill fix them :)**


	12. Jade Happy? Chapter 12

Chapter 12 – Jade... Happy?

Becks POV

So Jade and I have been going out for like a 6 months. We snuck around the school during free classes and lunch, we would have heated make out sessions that would be sadly ended but Andres texts or the bell if Andre forgot because he was too busy with Tori. I was getting annoyed I wanted to tell people but Jade didn't, she said she would break up with me if I told people, so I didn't. I was sitting at the table when Jade walked over; she sat next to me with a big smile on her face. I was confused because she never sits next to me at lunch unless there isn't a seat. But Andre was talking to a teacher and Cat, well who knows what that girl is up to.

"Hi," Jade said sitting next to me, I looked at her with a 'what the hell are you doing' look.

"What I can't sit next to you?" she asked.

"No, be my guest," I smirked.

"How are you?" she asked.

"I'm good, you?" I replied.

"Good," Something had gotten her in a good mood today, it might be because the Christmas holidays are just around the corner and she won't have to get up early.

"Umm," Tori said. She had this really confused look on her face.

"What!" Jade yelled.

"Why are you being so nice to Beck? Like you sat next to him and now your talking to him," she asked. I held back a laugh.

"What's is matter, he's not your boyfriend! Andre is, Anyway he would never go out with a girl like you!" she said bluntly. Tori look offended but she was used to Jade putting her down.

"I was just asking, its not like he's your boyfriend either. So why would you care?" she asked, she wasn't onto use but she liked pushing Jades buttons. I could see in Jades eyes that she was furious.

"I think your missing something Tori," Rex chipped in.

"What?" she asked the talking puppet.

"Haven't you seen how Jade looks at Beck in class, or talks to him when ever they talk." Shoot, Rex was onto us. If he knew it would be around the school in a matter of seconds.

"I, um, no" Tori said.

"Hey, what's happening?" Andre asked sitting down next to Tori giving her a peck on the cheek. God I wish I could do that with Jade.

"Secrets are about to be exposed!" Rex stated looking at Jade then me. I glanced at Jade, she had settled down a lot and then she looked down. Seconds later my phone went off.

From: Jade

Message: We should just tell them.

I smiled and look up at the group, Cat was coming over.

"Hi hi!" Cat sung, she's always in a good mood.

"Now that I think about it, Yeah, Jade your always nice to Beck when you talk to him." Tori said.

"Sooo… Your point?" She grumbled.

"Do you, possibly, like him?" haha Tori you're so funny, like Jade would admit it when you ask her like that.

The next thing I knew Jade lips were on mine and her hand was resting on my cheek.

"Ohh" I heard Tori say.

She pulled away and looked at Tori with a big smirk on her face.

"Jadey, why did you kiss Beck, he's not your boyfriend." Cat stated confused. Ohh Cat, You are so funny, I thought. Jade just ignored Cat and went on talking with Tori.

"What!" Jade yelled.

"You just kissed … B-Beck!" Tori stuttered, "Why?"

"Cuz, he is my boyfriend!" Jade said.

"I knew something was up!" Rex said.

"And you never told me!" Cat said getting up and running off. We will talk to her later.

"How long?" Tori asked.

"About 6 months," I laughed and I put my arm around Jades waist, I sure did like how she decided to tell everyone.

"And you didn't tell anyone! Wow, I'm impressed." Tori said snuggling into Andres chest.

"Well, I wouldn't say that," Andre joked.

"You knew!" Tori yelled.

"Umm, yeah and their parents of course." Smooth Andre.

"I thought there was something up from the start of the year," Rex chipped in.

"Put the puppet away and no one gets hurt!" Jade said forcefully. Robbie put Rex into his backpack. The bell rang just as Robbie closed his backpack. Finally I could go to class and not play friends with Jade, we could sit next to each other and talk, not text from other sides of the room. I had the biggest smile on my face as we walked hand in hand to improv.

"Beck, Jade?" Sikowitz asked confused.

"Yeah," I replied.

"I thought you two were friends, if Jade has friends that is," Sikowitz said.

"No way, that was an act," Jade laughed, what was with Jade? She was so happy today. "Beck and I have been going out for ages." We took our seats and class began. The school finally knew, thanks to Rex, that we were a couple.

**Soooo, yeahhh there you go! PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN! Tori and Andre wont be in it as much any more.**


	13. Flashback, Chapter 13

**sorry its been like 2 weeks, i feel really bad but ive been busy with exams and birthdays and been out and busy :) and sorry that the next 2 chapters are short but im stuck with what to write about now... :( xx READ AND REVIEW!**

**Chapter 13 - Flashback**

**Becks POV**

So, its been a month since Jade and I, really Jade but still, told the group about us. It took me 5 days to figure out why she was so happy that day and why she told them, she was so against it, but its Jade.

Flashback

_It was Tuesday afternoon, 5 days after we told the group we were going out, Jade had come over to do 'homework.' Well we did do homework but we don't get much. We had just finished watching 'On the Waterfront' when I asked jade for the 18__th__ time why she was so happy on Thursday, yet again she wouldn't tell me so I counted to 5 and gave her noogies, finally she told me. _

_End Flashback_

It was because quote 'My dad is getting re-married and I don't have to go.' I guess that's cool…

**Saturday Afternoon! **

We had 2 weeks left of school then 2 weeks off for Christmas. Jade was going to be here in half an hour. We weren't allowed to study for exams together but we got to spend Saturday night together. I cleaned up and got ready just when I sat down to check my slap account there was a bang at the door… can you guess who that was?

I opened the door and there stood Jade, black hair with blue streaks, pale skin and no facial expression. She walked past me into my RV and flopped down on my bed. Her eyes were closed so I sat on my bed next to her before placing a soft kiss of her cheek. I took a deep breath.

"Jade?" I asked.


	14. You're What?, Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 – You're what?**

**Jades POV**

I was lying on Beck's bed. I just wanted to lie there with him, but nooo he wanted to talk.

"Jade?" he asked

"Hmm," I opened one eye to look at him.

"I want," he started, "you to come with my family for Christmas? if that's okay with your mom though." FEW! Its nothing bad.

"Well I don't see why I can't, we don't do anything." I answered.

"Good, well can you ask your mom cuz we are going to Canada and my parents need to know," he said. I snapped up and looked at him, he was shocked with my sudden movement.

"WHAT! CANADA? Are you serious? WHYY?" I shrieked.

Beck looked back at me with a shocked expression.

"B-because my family lives there a-and my parents said I could bring a friend." He stuttered still shocked.

"WHY WOULD YOU WHAT TO GO TO CANADA FOR CHRISTMAS! And don't say it's because of family" she yelled, " IT'S CANADA!"

"What's wrong with Canada?" he asked.

"Well, its full of Canadians… Should I go on?" I shouted.

"Wait, what's wrong with Canadians?" Beck asked, what's with all the questions?

"I HATE THEM! CAN WE STOP PLAYING 21 QUESTIONS NOW?" I yelled. I was now standing and was moving over to the couch, I finally got there and sat down. Beck got up and came to sit next to me but I slid away.

"Babe," he said sweetly. " You don't hate all of them." A grin spreading over his face, he looks like an idiot, but so hot at the same time… STOP IT JADE!

"HAHA, yes, I do!" I replied angrily.

"Well then, you mustn't like me, the door is over there." He smirked.

"You, You're Ca-Ca-Can.." I stuttered.

"Canadian," He smiled.

"WHAT!" I shouted. If I was angry before I was now furious.

"Babe, its okay." He now had his arms around me and I was melting inside… how does he do that. My heart rate had come down a lot and my breathing was starting to become normal again.

"Of course your Canadian." I said emphasizing your.

"What do you mean?" he asked puzzled.

"Well everyone that's good looking must be hiding something." I said bluntly.

"So I'm good looking ay?" he asked, "So you must be hiding something too?"

"Ohhh I am," I laughed.

"… sooo are you going to tell me?" he sounded disappointed that I didn't just tell him. Haha well he mustn't know the read Jade West.

"No," I said bluntly.

"Okay," he shrugged.

The next 20 minutes he was trying to kiss me but I kept turning my head or something. He stopped for 5 minutes then all of a sudden he was kissing me, I just gave up, yeah I know, that's not like me but I wasn't in the mood to fight after studying all day.

**Becks POV**

I finally got her lips, and she melted at my touch. I don't get why she hates Canadian's so much, like we aren't bad, are we?

The rest of the night we spent watching movies, making out and eating dinner. Because it was Saturday she go to stay over, it's a new thing and it's awesome. Don't worry there are rules, not that we follow all of them. But we are good teens and follow the main one, no funny business. I can't wait for Christmas holidays!

**heyyy just letting you know that i loveeee canadians and have nothing wrong with them :) haha they are awesome and i love their accents! LOVE YOU CANADIANS (loveheart)**


End file.
